real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
All Against One
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Sikuai. Summary Bayangan Coming back from tribal council, Timothy and Joaquin are quiet. They have no idea why Brenda flipped back to Mike and Shelly. Mike thanks Brenda for going to rocks for him. Brenda says that she owed him that. Hopefully now they merge, they can get a majority to take out Timothy and Joaquin. Merge The two tribes then get taken on the boat. They arrive at a new island. They have merged! The merge feast is ready and everyone is in a good mood. Shelly, Mike, Timothy, Joaquin and Brenda meet with Adnan, Meghan, Wes, Violet, Marle, Gary, Salvator and Bailey. Timothy feels slightly intimidated by the amount of Bersinar tribe members. Everyone introduces themselves to each other. Everyone then talks. Mike tells Meghan that he's a big fan of BIT and that his favorite character has always been Roxxyt. Meghan smiles, she enjoys talking about the movie franchise. Shelly talks with Bailey about Real Girls on the Island while Timothy and Joaquin talk to Violet about Survivor: Malaysia. After a while, the merge feast is done and everyone decides to go their own way on the new tribe. Menyoroti Joaquin and Wes walk together towards the main place of the island. Joaquin asks Wes who the strategic mastermind on their tribe is. Wes tells Joaquin that Marle managed to play a very strategic game so far. Joaquin smiles and decides to go to Marle and Gary. The three talk a lot about the game and their connections. Marle points out that Violet is their tribe's target while Joaquin says that Shelly and Mike are on the line. Marle says that it'd be smart to get rid off Shelly after hearing Joaquin's story. Violet and Brenda click right off the bat due to their goth/alternative interests. Brenda tells Violet that she has felt like the outsider in her tribe. Violet relates a lot. Violet says that they can trust Adnan but no one else. She says that Bailey might be trustworthy but to be sure that they won't be targets, she warns Brenda for everyone. Shelly, Mike, Wes, Adnan, Meghan, Bailey and Salvator all sit together. Shelly talks about everything that has happened on Bayangan. Wes seems to enjoy Shelly's way of talking and makes a confessional that he could fall for her. Meghan really likes Shelly, especially because she's close to Mike. Adnan decides to make his first strategic move and suggests to make a majority alliance consisting of them. Everyone agrees. Salvator looks at Bailey but she nods. Challenge The challenge is a balance challenge. Wes, Gary, Bailey, Violet, Brenda and Timothy get eliminated very early. After a while, it's Mike vs. Meghan. Meghan falls, which causes Mike to win the first individual immunity challenge. Menyoroti Back at camp, Joaquin, Timothy, Marle and Gary sit together in the shelter. Now Mike's immune, they need to eliminate Shelly. Salvator then passes. Marle tells him to come and asks him if he will vote for Shelly. Salvator pretends to be okay with it and leaves again. Joaquin says that it was dumb of Marle to tell Salvator because he will rat it out. Marle grins and tells Joaquin to wait. Salvator heads to Shelly and tells her that Marle, Gary, Joaquin and Timothy are voting for her. Shelly isn't having it. She makes a scene as she calls out the four on voting for her. Adnan, Violet, Brenda and Wes who just had a conversation at the place where the scene is happening, look confused. Shelly asks Marle why she has a problem with her. Marle acts like she doesn't know about anything. Bailey arrives and sees the argument going on. Salvator tries to defend himself but he starts to stutter. Joaquin looks impressed by how Marle tries to put Salvator in a bad spot. Marle makes a confessional, saying that Salvator is a dangerous player and he needs to go. Shocked by what just happened, Wes asks Adnan what to do. Meghan joins the two and she says that they have to keep Shelly. They need to vote for Salvator. Adnan says that they can get Violet in their majority alliance in return. Wes likes that idea since he recently bonded with her. Meghan agrees as well. Tribal Council The thirteen merged players arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Mike how it feels to be immune. Mike says that he's happy to lay low, get to know everyone and enjoy the merge with immunity. Jeff then asks Bailey how the merge has been. Bailey admits she's still shocked about what happened and she asks for one minute to talk with Salvator. This makes Brenda frown, same for Timothy and Joaquin. Before Jeff can respond, Bailey hurries to Salvator and whispers something in his ear. Salvator whispers something back and looks at Jeff then. Jeff shakes his head and then asks Shelly if she feels in danger. Shelly replies that her name has been going around but she's convinced that she will stay tonight. Everyone then votes. Jeff reads the votes. First vote... . . . . Salvator . . . . Salvator . . . . . . . . Marle . . . . Marle Two votes Marle, two votes Salvator . . . . . . . . Salvator . . . . . . . . Salvator . . . . . . . . . . . . Marle . . . . . . . . Marle Four votes Marle, four votes Salvator. Marle raises an eyebrow but doesn't look too scared while Salvator is biting his nails. . . . . . . . . Salvator . . . . . . . . Salvator . . . . . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out of Survivor: Sikuai and the first member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Salvator (9-4) Salvator hugs Bailey and looks very disappointed. He grabs his torch and looks furiously at Marle. He then walks away, getting his torch snuffed. Shelly looks at the others and says she thought for a second that Salvator would burn Marle with his torch. This causes the whole tribe to laugh except for Bailey, who is upset that her closest mate has gotten eliminated. Votes Marle voted Salvator: "Been a pleasure to play with you, been a absolute pleasure to vote you out. See you later!" Mike voted Salvator: "You're a great dude but you've been running your mouth it seems like." Meghan voted Salvator: "Can't believe we're actually doing this. But just know that this isn't anything personal against you. Love you lots!" Shelly voted Salvator: "Don't ever come for me, or throw my name around. Whoever you are, or Marle, or even if the musketeers have anything to do with this." Timothy voted Salvator: "Wow, just, wow." Joaquin voted Salvator: "Tough chick that Marle. I'd date her if this wasn't Survivor. And for that reason, I'm gonna make sure she'll be following you very soon." Wes voted Salvator: "Salv, my buddy, so sorry to see you go! Couldn't afford to go against the alliance like you tried to. If it's true what they say, though. Because you never know." Adnan voted Salvator: "With this vote, we can ensure that the upcoming majority alliance is gonna stick together instead of throwing out names and making people paranoid for no reason." Gary voted Salvator: "This should have happened way earlier, flip-flopper." Salvator voted Marle: "It's ENOUGH! You are trying to make me look like a devil. I'm so tired of your SH*T! Leave me the **** alone!" Bailey voted Marle: "In no million years I'd vote for my bestie Salvator. I hope he stays, we have the alliance. We should count on that. But if Salvator goes, I will make sure to avenge him." Violet voted Marle: "Just want to see you burn, hahah. No for reals, you can burn in hell." Brenda voted Marle: "I've heard so many stories, it's better that you get off the island. Not in the mood to get into a argument with you and from what I heard... I will be finding myself in a argument with you pretty easily." Final Words "I don't pray but now I do. I pray that Marle will get her well-deserved karma. I can't stand her, she needs to go. I can't wait to see her in ponderosa. Bailey, good luck. I love you so much and I can't wait to travel around the world with you. Good luck to everyone except Marle and Gary!" - Salvator, 13th Place